WNJSPSGTOP
by Marumir
Summary: Why non-Japanese speaking people shouldn't go to One Piece. I did and the crew and I can't understand each other. Sucks but the fun moments I have with them makes up for it. We can't understand each other but that doesn't stop us from being friends.


Disclaimer: Hmm… Do I own One Piece? Well… I don't.

Me: Hello~ Yes. I decided I want to have two stories and just pile it on~ No. This idea was wandering in my mind and I finally decided to use it~ It is an insertion story~ YES~! I LIKE INSERTIONS~ I'm going to use "I" in here. Because it's EASIER FOR ME~ GYAHAHAHA~ Since One Piece is a JAPANESE ANIME, they talk in Japanese. Japanese talk is going to be in **BOLD. **

Pairings: I doubt it. One Piece crew probably has no interest in romance. But there will be flirting... Bad ones. I can't flirt. Never did and don't know how.

~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~~~!!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!!~!~!~!!~~!~!!

I sighed as I twirled around in my chair. _"I'm bored out of mind," _I thought, still twirling around in my chair. _"GAH. I'm going to PUKE IF I KEEP TWIRLING AROUND_." I stopped and my mind was in a daze. _"What should I do now? Maybe I'll play Brawl. _[1]_ Nah. My sister's watching TV." _I sat up and started playing Minesweeper on my laptop.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

"_I think I'll watch One Piece. I wonder how behind I am?" _I wondered, clicking on the internet button. "Geh. It's so slow." I went to Instantz [2] to watch. "Geh. I'm just going to choose a random number and start from there." I clicked on episode 1. [3] I continued to watch until my mom came and turned the lights off. [4] _"Time to sleep~ Man it would be so cool if I went to One Piece. Zoro's probably going to kill me though~" _I went under the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"Zzzzz… WHA?" I woke up when I felt something jab my side non-stop. "AM I IN ONE PIECE?!?!"

"Unnie [5], get up," my sister said, annoyed. "And you're in bed." I deflated upon seeing my room and not in One Piece.

"Dang it. I thought thinking if I went to One Piece, it would happen but I guess it didn't work," I mumbled. "That sucks. Guess I'll never go to the One Piece World." I pushed it out of my mind and got out of bed, only to have my legs tangled in the blankets and landing face-first on the ground. "GOSH! That smarts!"

"You're so stupid, unnie," my sister said, laughing.

"SHADDUP!" I snapped. "You're stupid too!" My sister left the room laughing. "DANG IT! I WANNA GO TO ONE PIECE!" Grumbling, I got up, walked to the bathroom, and washed up. I put on my glasses and sat down on my desk. I grabbed my planner, flipping to the back where the Korean/Japanese/Chinese translations were. I started twirling in my chair with the planner in my hands. I closed my eyes, feeling my brain spin a thousand times. _"Oh my god. I'm going to have brain damage if I don't stop soon." _I stopped spinning only to find myself in a strange place. I walked like a drunk due to my dizziness and bumped into someone. My head was still spinning as the person I bumped into grabbed my collar. "?"

"**Watch it, punk,"** the person growled. My vision focused finally.

"Whoa. Ahjusshi, [5] you're so ugly," I said, only to receive a confused look from the person.

"**What did you say?" **the person asked with an angered tone. **"Are you insulting me?" **

"Hunh?" I asked. "What? I don't understand."

"**Idiot," **the person spat. I shouted in realization, startling the person.

"JAPANESE?!?!?!" I shouted, pointing at the person. [6] I flipped to the Korean/Japanese/Chinese translations of the planner. _"Here it is." _**"Just a moment, please." **But the guy apparently disliked me and shoved me to the ground. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOTIC GORILLA!" The person glared at me. Angered, I hit the person on the face with my planner. He growled and threw a punch. I, dropping the book, grabbed his wrist and flipped him rather horribly. [7] I punched him in the face, hoping that he'd fall unconscious. He didn't after the first punch. So I just kept punching him in the face until he fell unconscious. I let out a deep breath and suddenly felt searing pain erupting from my stomach. I looked down and paled. Blood was seeping through my clothes. I clutched at the wound, feeling the item that stabbed me pull out. _"Crap. This really hurts." _I turned around, hearing someone fall. A blonde person in a suit was in front of me.

"**How dare you injure a lady," **the person threatened. **"Don't you know that ladies have to be treated with care?" **

"_Is that Sanji?" _I wondered, before blacking out from the pain. I regained consciousness when something stung my wound. Badly. I jolted upright with a pained scream. "THAT HURTS!" A crash sounded on my right and I looked there. My eyes sparkled. "CHOPPER!" The said reindeer twitched, trying to hide himself more behind the table leg… failing though. "Aww… how cute. Ack. I should speak in Japanese. **You're cute, Chopper.**" [8] The reindeer squirmed and ran out of the room. _"Maybe I shouldn't have said that?" _Chopper came back in with Robin and Luffy. **"Hello, Luffy and Robin." **Robin looked at me carefully while Luffy just grinned.

"**She talks funny, Robin," **Chopper said. **"I was hoping you knew what language." **

"**Where are you from?" **Luffy asked. I must have looked confused because he repeated the question. I looked around and sighed in relief. My planner was on the tabletop. I grabbed it, wincing because of the wound, and flipped through it. I deflated when I couldn't find the words that Luffy spoke. [9]

"**I don't understand," **I replied. Luffy looked confused and looked at Robin. Robin looked at the book in my hands.

"**May I see the book?" **Robin asked me. I looked through the book to find the words that matched.

"**I don't understand," **I repeated. Robin pointed at the book. "Oh. She wants the book." I handed it over. Robin grabbed it and looked at the page I was on. Confusion laced her face.

"**I don't know any of this, Captain-san," **Robin said. I looked confused. **"Maybe Navigator-san will know. Can you call her for me, Captain-san?" **Luffy nodded and left the room. He came back with Nami.

"Oh… Robin asked Luffy to bring Nami," I said. My sentence received confused looks from everyone.

"**I have no idea what she said," **Nami said.

"You guys have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" I said, laughing. Luffy laughed along while I received a suspicious glance from Nami.

"**Luffy, she might be dangerous," **Nami said. I was happy because I understood that statement.

"**No. I'm not dangerous. I'm a human from world," **I said, struggling with the pronunciation. Robin chuckled.

"**I think she's trying to say that she's a human from another world," **Robin said. I looked confused, only catching fragments of her words. I tried to stand up to explain through body motion, but the pain from the wound was too much for me and I fell into unconsciousness again. [10]

"**This is going to be troublesome," **Nami said, seeing me fall back to the bed unconscious. Robin chuckled.

"**But I think it will be an interesting experience," **Robin said, chuckling.

~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~~~!!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!!~!~!~!!~~!~!!

[1]: I LOVE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL. OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER! I love Pit. Just look at my icon! Isn't he the cutest angel ever?!?!?!

[2]: I go to to watch One Piece. They're missing some episodes though but I don't really care. But it's a pain to look it up. XD

[3]: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FROM THE BEGINNING!

[4]: Time flies when watching One Piece~ Not that I have a lot of time anyway.

[5]: Unnie means older sister in Korean. Ahjusshi means mister in Korean.

[6]: Wow. When I wrote this part, the baka song in my iTunes came on. I hope that doesn't mean something. The baka song is actually called Yasashii, Ii Ko ni Narenai from Ranma ½. Hahahhaa.

[7]: It's a good thing I learn Judo. Too bad, I'm just a white belt. Hahahhaa. But I'm okay at it. I'm hard to flip and my teacher said my stance is good.

[8]: I know a bit of Japanese. The basics.

[9]: The planner that has the Korean/Japanese/Chinese translations is next to me. I actually checked if it had it or not. It didn't.

[10]: I'm human. And I know that I cannot withstand a stab to the stomach because it would have been the first time I was stabbed. Being realistic. XD

Me: Okay. I'm ending it there. Because I have to go to sleep and I want to post this thing. I'm curious on people's thoughts on this. I read a lot of insertion stories but none had any problems about the language barrier thing so I thought I would do it. HAHAHAHA. This is what would really happen unless you know Japanese. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
